fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Wes Wrench
Wes Wrench, also known as Mr. Wrench, is a deaf hitman who worked for the Fargo syndicate. He, along with his partner Grady Numbers, was sent to find Lorne Malvo. Early Life Often bullied for his impairment as a boy, Mr. Wrench grew up in the American Midwest, close friends with Grady Numbers. When playing ball with his friend Numbers, he expressed his dislike of the game. Two older kids attacked the pair, but the fight was interrupted by Hanzee Dent. (Palindrome) Physical Appearance Mr. Wrench is a very tall muscular man standing at 6'21/2. He has dark blonde curly hair with lengthened sideburns. He has blue eyes and most often wears a brown (or in season 3 a black) suede leather jacket. Season 1 "The Rooster Prince" Wrench is first seen with Grady driving down the freeway to Hess & Sons Transport. There, they meet with Max Gold. Numbers tells Max they are from Fargo, North Dakota, and have come over to find out what happened to Sam Hess. They are told he was murdered, and Max gives them a description of the man that came into the shop the same day. He, along with Numbers, visit The Lucky Penny, the place where Sam was murdered. They speak with the owner of the club, as well as Paprika, the girl Sam was with right before he died. She says it could be Lenny, another man who frequently visits the club and fits the description. They find Lenny drinking at the bar and talk to him. Lenny threatens to stab them, and Wrench knocks him out and he is put in the trunk of their car. They return to the Hess & Sons with Lenny, only for Max to tell him that he doesn't think it's him. Wrench is later seen with Numbers dragging Lenny out onto the frozen lake and dropping Lenny into an ice hole while he is still alive and conscious. "A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage" Wrench's photo is seen on the board of evidence. Next to his photo reveals a new article that's says in bold words "Officer killed as shootout suspect escapes custody". Episode Appearances Season 1 *102 - The Rooster Prince *103 - A Muddy Road *104 - Eating the Blame *105 - The Six Ungraspables *106 - Buridan's Ass *107 - Who Shaves the Barber? *108 - The Heap Season 2 *210 - Palindrome Season 3 *307 - The Law of Inevitability *308 - Who Rules the Land of Denial? *309 - Aporia *310 - Somebody to Love Killed Victims This is a list of victims Mr. Wrench has killed: *Unnamed man (Deleted scene) shot *Lenny Potts (dropped in an ice hole alongside Grady Numbers) *Golem (head cut of with a chain alongside Nikki Swango) *Yuri Gurka (ear cut off and later bled out) *Meemo (shot to death) *4 unnamed Narwhal henchmen (shot to death) *Emmit Stussy (shot in the back of the head) * Potentially numerous other hits Trivia *Mr. Wrench's first name is revealed in the credits of Palindrome as Wes. *Wes Wrench is the only character to appear in all three seasons. Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Season 1 recurring characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Characters in multiple seasons Category:Season 3 recurring characters Category:Season 2 minor characters